Advances in semiconductor processing and logic design have permitted an increase in the amount of logic that may be present on integrated circuit devices. As a result, computer system configurations have evolved from a single or multiple integrated circuits in a system to multiple hardware threads, multiple cores, multiple devices, and/or complete systems on individual integrated circuits. Additionally, as the density of integrated circuits has grown, the power requirements for computing systems (from embedded systems to servers) have also escalated. Furthermore, software inefficiencies, and its requirements of hardware, have also caused an increase in computing device energy consumption. As a result, there is a vital need for energy efficiency and conservation associated with integrated circuits. These needs will increase as servers, desktop computers, notebooks, Ultrabooks™, tablets, mobile phones, processors, embedded systems, etc. become even more prevalent (from inclusion in the typical computer, mobile devices, wearables, automobiles, and televisions to biotechnology).
Currently, electronic devices including mobile computing systems or mobile devices are designed to operate in the lowest thermal envelope of any of the device's subsystems. As a result, the electronic device must operate at a minimal performance level to maintain a safe thermal operating condition. Existing systems cannot dynamically scale up performance based on adaptive thermal management of the electronic device.